


please pick my heart (pick me, pick me)

by panwinkdeep



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park as the true bff ever, M/M, Slow Burn, daniel is a fuck boy, heroine shikkaku!au, jihoon is hopeless romantic, jinyoung is forever oblivious, nielwinkdeep need more recognition, side couple jinhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: Where Jihoon believes that Jinyoung is his soulmate but something is getting in his way and Daniel is trying to prove Jihoon that his true love theory is a vain(well, he ends up falling for Jihoon, though)or alternatively a nielwinkdeep heroine shikkaku!au with some twist here and there





	please pick my heart (pick me, pick me)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is a rare combination but i'm going to make anyone realize how powerful nielwinkdeep can be when they are combined together into one fic
> 
> a little warning for nielwink shipper, though...niel is going to come out at the ending part of the first chapter, so brave yourself
> 
> enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W‒well, congratulation, I guess?” Jihoon scratches his neck awkwardly, does not know anything else to say and partly because he is still shocked about the news.  
> Jinyoung snorts and hit his head with the corner of the book he holds. “Why are you so stiff, Ji? You never congratulate me before,”  
> Jihoon stays silence and picks up the books from the table. Jinyoung sees that and takes half of it wordlessly. Jihoon might be lying if he says his heart does not skip a beat when Jinyoung did that kind of thing.

“Hey, Ji, that’s Jinyoung, right?”

Jihoon tilts his head as he looks around to set his eyes on someone familiar. The corners of his lips curl and he nods, waiting for Jinyoung to realize that he is here.

“That’s his latest girlfriend, I suppose?” Woojin continued as he narrows his eyes to watch the scene in front of him. Jinyoung is conversing with two girls but there is one girl who stands too close to the boy. “Isn’t she that popular senior who won the dance competition last month? Damn, I’ve never ever talked with her before even though I had joined the club last semester,”

Jihoon pats his shoulder in mocking manner. “Oh, poor little Woojinie, don’t even dreaming about that. Jinyoung is really in a whole another level than you, so don’t fret, okay?”

“Fuck you,” the latter snaps and moves Jihoon’s hand away from touching his body. “I can’t believe that someone as whipped as you do exist in this world,”

Jihoon shook his head with a sweet smile when his childhood friend finally sees him and he waves a little before glancing to his best friend. “Whipped is a little too rude, don’t you think? I prefer to word it as destined. There is no way to escape our fate, it just happened to be this way,”

“You’re watching too many dramas for your own sake,” Woojin snorted. “I volunteer to be the one who laughs when Jinyoung is choosing someone else over you.”

“What are you guys are talking about?”

Jihoon’s eyes widen and he stomps on Woojin’s foot to keep the other boy to shut up. Jinyoung is standing close to them and Jihoon grins cheekily. “Anything but you,”

Woojin rolls his eyes but decides to hold his retort. Jihoon might be shorter than him, but he delivers a punch as powerful as professional wrestlers do.

“Was that your girlfriend?” Woojin cannot help but asks the obvious.

“She used to be, but we just broke up a while ago.”

Jihoon gives a look to Woojin who has his jaw drops. “You what?! How long had you been dating her?!”

Jinyoung blinks. “A week, maybe? I’m not sure, either,” he pauses to shift his attention to Jihoon and smiles a little. “Ji, let’s go home together today. I’ll pick you up at your class, okay?”

Jihoon feels like dying in happiness but stops himself when he remembers Jinyoung has a club practice. “But what about your practice?”

Jinyoung pokes on Jihoon’s cheek when his expression falls and laughs. “There’s no practice today, dummy. The coach isn’t feeling well and the practice is dismissed for the rest of this week.”

“Is that so?” Jihoon frowns to fake a concern but Woojin knows better that he is cheering so loud inwardly. “Okay, then. I’ll go home first if you’re late, though,”

“You won’t,” Jinyoung grins knowingly and pats Jihoon’s head softly. “I need to prepare for my next class. See you later, guys,” he waves at the two while walking backward before turns around and runs a little.

“Good for you, huh?” Woojin nudges the shorter as Jinyoung turns to the corner and Jihoon snickers. “Told you that this is my fate, stupid Woojin. Jinyoung won’t let anyone close to him for long except me. I’m his soulmate, one hundred percent sure.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ji,” he pulls Jihoon back to their class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon is still giddy after walking home together with Jinyoung yesterday. Woojin is questioning his sanity in sarcasm but Jihoon just let him off easily without throwing any punch to the annoying best friend. And after he finds out today’s cafeteria menu, he feels even better.

“I think the universe is on my side right now,” he chirps and takes a fries from Woojin’s tray. “Fried chicken for lunch is my religion.”

“Jesus, may you forgive this brat,” Woojin remarks and takes a fries on Jihoon’s tray for payback. “But seriously, did you confess to him yesterday? Why are you acted like you’re high all day long?”

Jihoon shoots him a funny look. “Confess? Me? Hah, funny, Woojin. Why do you think it necessary for me to confess?”

Woojin blinks in bewilderment. “Well, confession is the basic thing you need to do in order to start a relationship,” he pauses and takes a sip of his drink. “Jinyoung might be playing around with his dates until now, but what if someone who he is truly fond of suddenly appeared and baam, your position is stolen by that person?”

Much to Woojin’s dismay, the shorter has the audacity to laugh as if he just tells him the funniest joke in the world.

“No one has ever understood him the way I do. Trust me, but Jinyoung never really opened up with his partners. He never dates anyone longer than two weeks, anyway. And you do know how long we’ve been together, right? The one who he never pushed away is me, Jihoon, his childhood friend and his future boyfriend.”

What Jihoon says is true. He recalls the time where he and Jinyoung just mere classmates as fifth graders of elementary school. The memory is still fresh in his mind on that particular fateful day.

He was back from the restroom when he noticed the gloomy aura inside his class, his classmates were circling around, yelling and shouting something that fifth graders should not have done and he tried to push his way to see what the commotion was. When he finally managed to, he saw Jinyoung stood alone, fists clenched on his side as he chewed on his quivering bottom lips.

“Your mom isn’t a good woman, Jinyoungie. I’ve seen it, she was running away with a younger man, didn’t she?”

Jihoon’s protective instinct had kicked in when another shout could be heard, followed with multiple mocks his classmates threw to the poor boy. He did not waste his time when Jinyoung started to lift a chair to hurt someone did not worthy of his anger.

“Jinyoungie!” Jihoon ran to him, his hands gently held Jinyoung’s trembling ones and he slowly putted the chair away from the latter. “Jinyoungie, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going to leave you and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, alright? Jinyoungie, you believe me, right?”

The class went quiet when Jinyoung finally broke down in tears and Jihoon pulled him to a tight hug, his palms ran all over Jinyoung’s back to rub all of his worries and fears.

Since then, they are inseparable from each other.

“Confessing to him now only means that I’m going to get dumped like his exes. It’s mean of you to place me in the same category as them, when I obviously have the biggest advantage from them all,” he continues to chew on his chicken. “So, until then, I’ll let those poor souls thinking that they have a chance with him‒”

“Oh, clumsy me. Sorry, I didn’t see you there, Daehwi,”

Jihoon and Woojin turn to see two big upperclassmen towering over Daehwi who sits alone in the corner, rice on his hair and shirt wets by an orange juice poured a moment ago. Jihoon rises from his seat with a hiss. “Those rascals,”

Before he can say anything more, Jinyoung casually sits in front of Daehwi, not minding the mess on the table as he pulls aside the tray of Daehwi’s untouched food and pushes his tray toward the boy.

“Eat up, I’m allergic to shrimp,” he smiles a little to reassure the trembling boy and looks up to find two agitates boys glaring down at him. “What are you, twelves?” He scoffs mockingly and pulls Daehwi’s tray to eat the fried chicken.

“WHAT THE FUCK‒”

“Language, boys!” A disciplinary teacher stands behind them with a wooden ruler as he gives the two upperclassmen stink eyes. “Come to my office now.”

He leaves and the troublemakers trail after him in panic.

Jihoon turns to Woojin, eyes gleaming with affection. “Did you see that? My Jinyoungie did that! Isn’t he so cool, saving the poor boy from bullies?”

Woojin is used to hear Jihoon talked about this kind of things. He rolls his eyes and continues to devour his food. The faster he is done with the meal, the faster he can go away from the weirdo in front of him.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, brat,” Jihoon chides as he steals another fries from Woojin and looks at Daehwi’s table. The boy starts to pick up the tempura and eats it slowly with a blush on his cheeks when Jinyoung watches him. “Ah, looks like Daehwi is falling for Jinyoung already. Well, that’s cute even though Daehwi isn’t really the type of person that Jinyoung likes.”

Woojin shakes his head in disbelief. Jihoon and his big mouth never really know the time to stop.

“Shut up and eat your food quickly,” he knocks Jihoon’s head and the latter winces in pain. “You have to help me prepare the ball for P.E class later, remember?”

Jihoon grumbles but says nothing. He quietly sneaks glances at Jinyoung’s direction and his heart swells proudly. Jinyoung might look cold and untouchable sometimes, but Jihoon knows deep inside that Jinyoung is just acting indifferent to hide his good sides. Perhaps that is his way to protect himself so he anyone cannot hurt him again, especially after his mother left him just like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you have any clothes to change into?”

Daehwi looks up from his tray to realize that Jinyoung is looking at him in concern. He slowly shakes his head and avoids Jinyoung’s stare.

“I’ll lend you mine, then,” he hears Jinyoung speaks and then a palm is reaching over him. Daehwi raises his head and he thinks his heart will stop beating at how breathtaking Jinyoung looks. “You’ll get sick if you wearing that wet shirt for too long,”

Daehwi gulps. “It’s fine, I’ll manage somehow. You’re going to ruin your reputation if you keep talking to me‒”

“Are you stupid?” Jinyoung cuts him off with a soft knock on his head. “I don’t care about that kind of thing. Come on, don’t be so hard headed,”

Daehwi cheeks flush at the accusation and he hastily takes Jinyoung’s hand, letting the latter to pull him out of the cafeteria.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m going out with Daehwi now,” Jinyoung announces out of the blue when he helps Jihoon to get some books for his History class and the latter chokes on his saliva. “WHAT?”

“You need to tone down your voice a bit, Ji,” the taller chuckles and pats his back. “I said, I’m going out‒”

“No, not that part,” he cuts him off and placing down the books in his arms to the nearest desk before he shifts his attention back to Jinyoung with a confused look. “But I thought he wasn’t your type?”

Jinyoung shrugs. “He confessed to me yesterday and since he was nice, I accepted him.”

While it is true that Jinyoung never turned down any confession before, Jihoon cannot help but feels amazed his consistency.

“W‒well, congratulation, I guess?” Jihoon scratches his neck awkwardly, does not know anything else to say and partly because he is still shocked about the news.

Jinyoung snorts and hit his head with the corner of the book he holds. “Why are you so stiff, Ji? You never congratulate me before,”

Jihoon stays silence and picks up the books from the table. Jinyoung sees that and takes half of it wordlessly. Jihoon might be lying if he says his heart does not skip a beat when Jinyoung did that kind of thing.

“Thanks,” he smiles gratefully and walks first. Jinyoung follows him before they fall into the same pace and Jihoon feels relieved. Daehwi might be the boy Jinyoung is dating right at the moment, but no one else has this unspeakable bond with Jinyoung aside of him.

Daehwi shall enjoy his chance before the time is up before he gives Jinyoung back to his rightful soulmate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You seriously need to find another target, Ji,”

Jihoon glares at Woojin across of him. “What makes you say that nonsense?”

Woojin sighs. He knows how stupid and thick‒skinned Jihoon can be, but his best friend always manages to surprise him every single day. “Don’t you see that Jinyoung is happy with Daehwi now?” He stops and looks at the couple sitting three tables away from them, a smile on their face as they are talking animatedly about something. “It’s been more than a week and they are still going strong. And I’m honestly tired of you giving them a dirty look everytime they happened to be in your sight.”

“Easier said than to be done,” Jihoon scoffs. “It’s fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle before. Jinyoung dated girls and boys before so I think I can also manage this one. Poor little Daehwi, he doesn’t know what he had gotten through,”

Woojin rolls his eyes. “You’re going with me on a blind date,” he decides and Jihoon frowns at him. “What? No, I don’t want to!”

“You better dress nicely‒”

“I didn’t say that I’m going, though?”

“‒and I’ll pick you up on five on Saturday.”

Woojin takes his tray and walks away, ignoring shouts of profanities that come from Jihoon’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Blind date, my ass. This looked like an annual meeting of punks. And what’s with his hair? Had he never heard of combing his hair?”

“Be nice if you don’t want them to break your neck, Ji. I swear they are capable of doing that. Also try to engage in the conversation, alright?”

Jihoon pouts. The blind date was nothing he expected it to be. Woojin was bringing some weird boys he knew from his dance academy and honestly, Jihoon just wants to be home in this instant. He is even dressed up nicely to make himself looks presentable for this crappy blind date just as Woojin told him the other day, silently hoping that there would be someone who good enough for him. He knows how wrong to believing Woojin and his bad taste of boys. He only bears with this shitty arrangement because the café serves the best cheesecake in the town.

“Jihoon, is it?”

Jihoon turns around to realize that Woojin is nowhere to be found, along with one of the boys he brought earlier and he panics as the boy that left with him starts to sit beside him with a creepy smile on his face. He raises his arm and puts it on Jihoon’s shoulder, who has squirmed in his seat with an alarming rises of discomfort. He is scared and he is going to murder Woojin for this.

“You are rather quiet, huh?” He asks and shifts closer. “You are really the type I like. Say, what club activity you joined at your school?”

He coughs and tries to pull himself from the stranger before his eyes land on a male sitting alone two tables away from him, who happens to watch Jihoon suffering all these time with an amused grin on his full lips. He looks familiar and Jihoon admits that he is handsome, with his sharp eyes and a mole under his right eye.

“Help me,” he mouths to the dazzling boy, dignity be damned because under normal circumstance, Jihoon would not beg for anything. But this weird guy is getting on his nerves and he is desperate to run away from this place.

“Hey, why you don’t answer my question? Are you nervous? Well, that’s given because I do look more handsome this close, right?”

Jihoon widens his eyes in disbelief and he is about to retort when someone else intrudes them with a cough.

“There you are, baby. You got me worried all day and you even turned off your phone. I’m sorry, alright? It won’t happen again, promise.”

Jihoon looks up to his savior, smiling brightly at him. His instinct tells him he has to play his part if he wants to get out of this safe and sound.

“How did you find me here?” He gasps and turns to the guy he did not bother to ask the name. “Uh, I’m truly sorry. The truth is I had a fight with my boyfriend and thus, I asked Woojin to arrange this date in order to make him jealous. I’m sorry, I really am,” he realizes it is the longest words he had spoken this afternoon. “I’ll make it up to you some other day, I promise. I’ll bring the prettiest single boy in my school to meet you.”

Woojin’s friend looks dumbfounded but he nods. “Okay, then,”

His fake boyfriend extends his hand and Jihoon takes it quickly, afraid if he suddenly backs out and Jihoon would be left with this annoyingly clingy boy beside him.

“Sorry if he is causing you any trouble. I’ll take care of him better in the future. Let’s go, baby.”

He bows a little before pulling Jihoon with him. And Jihoon? He is busy controlling his heartbeat and the warm feeling creeping up to his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin might kill him if he knows that Jihoon is running away with a stranger, but Jihoon figures he can take care about him later. For now, his eyes are busy stealing glances at the handsome stranger who just held his hand as the two made their way out of the café.

“Now you are safe from the pervert,” he stops and let go of Jihoon’s hand. “You should’ve just stayed at home rather than wandering around the town full of wolves, sugar,”

There he goes with the sweet nickname Jihoon is unfamiliar and the shorter feels the start of a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

“By the way, I’m Kang Daniel,” he reaches out his hand and Jihoon takes it with his own. “I’m Park Jihoon. Thank you for your help earlier. I‒I didn’t know what would happen if you weren’t there,”

Daniel, the fake boyfriend for five minutes, smiles and ruffles his hair. “It’s okay. I’ll take you home. Where is your house?”

“Uh, you don’t have to. I don’t want to take your time. It’s Saturday night, anyway, and I’m pretty sure you already have something planned out beforehand. I’ll just go back alone.”

Daniel only shrugs. “It’s fine. My date isn’t going to happen sooner. Beside, I need to make sure a cutie likes you go home safely. Come on, lead the walk, Hoonie,”

Jihoon looks at the taller male, cheeks flushing in the deepest shade of red before sighing in defeat. “Okay,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Where the fuck are you?! I was going back from the restroom to find an empty table with an unpaid bill and why are you only answering your phone now?!”_

Jihoon cringes as he holds the phone away from his ear. “It’s partially your fault for leaving me alone without any prior notice. What took you so long at the restroom, anyway?”

 _“My stomach hurt,”_ Woojin hisses from the other line. _“Now explain why you left the café without telling me,”_

Jihoon sighs. “Listen to me well because I’m not going to repeat anything and please don’t shout at me, okay?”

_“Depends, there is no promise but I’ll try. You know how nearly impossible to not shout at you and your stupidity,”_

“Fuck you, Woojin,” he hisses and Woojin laughs loudly. _“Okay, I’m sorry but seriously I’ll try not to. Now tell me,”_

Jihoon bites his lips. “That guy who left at the table alone with me was getting too close and damn, I think I hate you for leaving me with that pervert‒but there was a nice guy who willing to help my poor ass and he took me out from that hellish place‒”  

 _“You ran away with a stranger?!”_ Woojin cuts him off with a shriek and Jihoon frowns. “It’s not like I had any choice at that moment? My little riding hood instinct told me I needed to go away from that friend of yours because he was dangerous as fuck,”

He hears Woojin taking a deep breath, probably to calm his nerves and Jihoon smiles triumphantly. He knows he had successfully getting Woojin’s sympathy there.

_“Okay, I’m sorry because it was a last minute decision and I couldn’t bring anyone decent to the blind date. But where are you now? Are you safe?”_

“What the heck, Woojin. I’m not three years old. I’m back at home now, playing games with the comfiest baggy clothes that I had,”

_“That’s a relief, then. Your brother will kill me if his precious little Jihoonie went missing after a blind date,”_

Jihoon chuckles dryly. “Yeah, obviously. Anyway, I need to turn off the call. You are distracting me to win the game. I’ll see you on Monday, stupid,”

Woojin snorts. “Alright, see you on Monday, dummy,”

After the phone call ends, Jihoon only realizes there is a new message from an unknown number and he opens it.

****

**_From: Unknown number_ **

**_Hoonie, this is Daniel’s number. I’ll see you again real soon. Till then, please save your heart from bad wolves, okay?_ **

****

Jihoon blinks. How did Daniel know his number and what did he mean with saving his heart from bad wolves? That just purely ridiculous, coming from Daniel’s mouth, or fingers since it was a text.

Jihoon looks at the message for another second and ignores it when his teammates are calling him through the headset.

Kang Daniel can wait because Jihoon’s winning streak is far more important than him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep)


End file.
